best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Disclosure - Apocatastasis
This BPWi was begun, just a few days ago, rather under the impression of an imminent 'disclosure'. Allow me, now, with this little bit of hindsight, to reflect upon Disclosure...... What is? What is real? To be or not to be....? These are questions that virtually define our humanity, whatever that may be, or not be. To be more specific...... What are we, from whence do we come, and whither do we go? This in the words of Paul Gaugin. From dust to dust....... as we go quietly into the good night. In this context, this BPWi might be seen a cri-de-coeur. It is and it isn't. In the longer view, its inspiration goes back to an early morning, early in 1977. There were two minimal 'encounters', wherein one plus one, in retrospect, was something more than two. How much more, remains to be seen. That early morning was my personal eye opener. Since that wake-up call, I have endeavored, with some considerable persistence, to disseminate this 'message'. It has always been a case of hurry up and wait. These last two weeks have been no exception. It is advisedly that I place 'message' in quotes, because there was no ostensible message. There was, however, the intimation of apocalypse. Specifically, this came from John 16:12ff, as if out of the blue, on that early winter's morning. That passage is, IMHO, the definitive definition of apocalypse, within the prophetic tradition, a tradition to which I was thereby initiated, for better or worse. Then came 1991.... A series of personal experiences and a few phone calls, mainly to Britain, pointed me back here to Ron. Ron and Aliyah figured prominently in the recent launching of this bePeewee, bless their hearts. And, in that process, there was the merest mention of 'MJ12'. And, therein, hangs a tale or two, personal and otherwise. I am at pains to point out that this BPWi, is, not yet, anyway, a real wiki, or, rather, it is a very bloggy wiki, as you may readily see. Rather, one might think of this as a Tom Sawyer wiki, or a stone-soup wiki. This is, nonetheless, supposed to be the wiki to end all wikis. It is operating somewhat in parallel with OMF, as linked from the 'welcome' page. Now, then, off to the races....... If you were God, how would you orchestrate disclosure? Disclosure of Apocatastasis, that is. I have suggested, since '91, that God would make liberal use of MJ12. So, when, for the first time in 23 years, Ron mentioned MJ12, as recorded on the blog/forum, he easily garnered my full attention. Was it another wakeup call, or was it a slip of the tongue? There is a proffered, imminent meeting whose status is liable to hinge on that question. Like I say, in the context of the SWH, small world hypothesis, every day is a Humean day, wherein the rising of the Sun is not to be taken as granite, and neither is granite. (cont.) Disclosure - Apocatastasis (part 2) 9-15-14